Somebody To Love
by Ailaena
Summary: Sasuke's back. Time to party, yes? Need I say more?


Sasuke's back. Time to party, yes?

Okay. So, this is something random I put together. Because I felt like it. And also because I'm into my oldies classic music stage thing. Like Queen and Abba and yeah... Enough talking. Read it already.

**_WARNING:_** Alchohol warning, here. Don't drink and drive. Or anything like that. I am not encouraging anyone to do so. Plzthnks, ;D

Also includes OOC-ness. Because I don't really picture Hinata dancing on top of a table. Doesn't seem like that kinda of girl. I could see her fainting from embarrassment while dancing on a table though.

**Disclaimer: **Neither the lyrics, nor Naruto belongs to me. Song belongs entirely to Queen.

- - - - - - - -

It was hosted at Sakura's house, much to the displeasure of her parents. But they didn't argue after Naruto had come in with streamers and sake. So they pretty much left the house with Sakura promising 'no make-outs in bedrooms' and 'no holes in walls because Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight in the middle of it all'. That was okay with her.

Those rules weren't too hard to enforce, because A: people making out in her bedroom would be ridiculously awkward.

And B: No matter what happened, she wouldn't let anyone put a single finger on Sasuke.

Especially Ino.

For Sasuke, he really did not want to be here. Even if it was a celebration for his return. They didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. Three years wasn't _that _long. Jeez...

Nor did Neji or Shino want to come to the party. Parties were not fun. For them, at least. Everyone else usually had a good time, but everything people did at parties did not seem amusing. Dancing? They were ninja. Singing? Secret hobbies of theirs.

But forget about them.

There's a party to be at.

Even though it did start almost a half an hour before, and pretty much everyone RSVPed, no one was talking. Or dancing. Or singing.

Silence sort of spread awkwardly throughout the room after everyone had arrived. They all simply stared at one another sitting around the room in chairs and on the carpet, drinking quite a lot of sake and alchohol, waiting for someone else to get the party started. It did not take long for Gai to come up with a solution (Other than the whole lot of drinking everyone had been doing...)

"Music!" He jumped up, snapping his fingers. "Every party needs music!"

"Erm... okay." Ino shrugged, sipping the drink in her hand. Other murmers of agreement sounded in the room.

"Just don't-" Tenten started to say,

_"Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _Gai began to sing, (badly, witness's might add) sitting down at the piano and starting to play a tune.

"Sing..." She finished, smacking her palm against her forehead. Several mutterings spread though out the room. Most of them were rather disappointed with the choice of music. But there were some people willing to dance along and make everything less awkward. These included Jiraya, Kiba and Hinata (not that she normally _would_, under these circumstances. But everyone was drunk. Sitting around with nothing to do other than drink did that to you.)

"Oh no." Even the influence of alchohol wasn't enough to stop people from noticing Gai's bad singing.

"Please no."

"Kill me now..."

"Does anyone have a blindfold and earplugs?"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Naruto shouted over the slurred chatter as he bounced up on Sakura's coffee table, skidding slightly on the magazines scattered there. He quickly caught his balance, pumping a fist into the air, ignoring his fellow ninja's look of horror.

Other than Kakashi. The jounin just looked amused.

_"Each morning I get up I die a little," _Naruto and Gai sang together enthusiastically. Sasuke was tempted to facepalm.

_"Can barely stand on my feet," _Tsunade stood up from her spot on the sofa next to Jiraiya, taking a large glass of sake off the centre table, tipping her head back to down most of it.

The other ninja's glanced at one another for a moment, and shrugged. You only lived once. Plus, they could always say they were drunk. Fun times. Kiba jumped up from the sofa, shaking his hips to the song as Ino pulled Sakura to her feet. Other ninja were carefully stumbling to their feet.

Kakashi, however, just pulled out Icha Icha and began to read. Party pooper.

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry," _Ino guided Sakura to the mirror next to a window, gesturing to the pink haired ninjas forehead, smirking slightly in triumph. Sakura wasn't pleased. And Ino received a rather large, painful, looking punch for her trouble, a bruise quickly forming on her cheek.

_"Lord what you're doing to me?" _Neji muttered, stepping out of the way of a spinning Chouji, who was eating chips faster than Jiraya downing his drinks.

"_I have spent all my years in believing you_," Sakura sang loudly and slightly off key, throwing herself onto Sasuke's lap and flinging her arms around his neck. He stiffened, shooting looks around to make sure no one saw him shove her to the floor. Sakura didn't seem to care much, but crawled away and clung to Shizune's leg, humming rather loudly to the song.

"_But I just can't get no relief, Lord..." _Shino muttered, pulling up his hood and trying to be invisible in the large crowd. He knew that it didn't work when Ino pulled him to his feet, dancing wildly in circles and shouting random words such as "POTATOES!","TOMATOES!" and "RAMEN!". It might have been a song, but Shino couldn't really tell.

"_Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody,_" Everyone sang (minus Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino...), clapping their hands, and clinking glasses together above their heads, stumbling into one another.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love_?" The ninjas shouted at different times, most of them off tune and beat.

_"I work hard every day of my life," _Kiba threw out his arms and tilting his head back, smacking a vase filled with flowers with his arm. Sakura leaped forward hoping to catch it, but missed narrowly and practically cried when dancing feet crunched the flowers and broken shards into the carpet.

_"I work till I ache my bones," _Lee lifted an arm, flexing his bicep and flashing a smile. He continued to strike many masculine poses and try to win over Sakura with his stunning smile. His attempts appeared to have no effect, as Sakura was still clinging to Shizune and holding a very bright sloppy grin on her face.

Poor guy.

"_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -,"_ Kakuzu shouted, appearing in the middle of the crowd and waving his hands in the air. A few ninja's gasped and tried to catch him, but ended up stumbling into one another. He disappeared quickly out an open window, slamming it shut behind him.

"_I get down on my knees_," Naruto skidded forward on his knee's, playing air guitar with his hands and flipping his blond hair in rocker mode. "AIR GUITAR!" he shouted over the music, pumping a fist in the air.

"_And I start to pray_," Shikamaru clasped his hands dramatically over his chest, using the opportunity to roll his eyes at everyone's weirdness, while secretly hoping Neji or Sasuke, or even Shino would rescue him from the clutches of Tsunade, who was attempting to plant a kiss on him.

"_Till the tears run down from my eyes_," Sasuke, for all his stone-faced-emo-bastardnes, did look close to tears as Ino, Sakura and Tenten trapped him in a group hug halfway to the door.

Which happened to be taunting him in the cruelest way possible.

_"Lord - somebody - somebody, can anybody find me - somebody to love?" _The ninja's of Konaha shouted and sang altogether, the alcohol making words slurr together.

_"Everyday -" _Tsunade sang, clinking her sake glass against Jiraya's above Hinata and Tenten's heads.

"_I try and I try and I try_ -" Lee punched his fist into the air. Or actually, the ground. He balanced carefully on the ceiling, belting out the words at the top of his lungs, trying to reach for people's sake.

"_But everybody wants to put me down,_" Hinata danced on top of the table, next to Kiba and Ino, a bright blush spreading across her face, even though most people were turned away, occupied with a competition to see who could down the most banana cream pie in thirty seconds. Jiraya was winning. Tsunade wasn't happy. Becuase the title of Banana Cream Queen was_ hers_, dammit.

"_They say I'm goin' crazy,_" Kiba pulled on a pair of spring out eye glasses, bobbing his head back an forth as he danced away into the large group, and waving his hands in the air.

"I wonder where he got that idea..." Neji muttered under his breath, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_," Kisame showed up outside and pressed his face against the window, everyone scooting away as the shark man gave a creepy smile and vanished as quickly as he had come.

_"Got no common sense,_" Naruto belted out, very off key.

"No duh, dobe." Sasuke shouted to him, but everyone just gave him big grins and Naruto seemed to ignore him as he spun around in circles with Jiraiya and Kiba.

_"I got nobody left to believe," _Ino sang loudly over the other's voices

"_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_," Gai pumped his fist into the air with each beat enthusiastically.

"_Oh Lord_," Shino attempted to crawl away on the floor, between swaying legs and random pieces of furniture scattered around. He was yanked backwards by Might Gai, and pulled into a large group hug with Shikamaru, Choji and Tsunade.

_"Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _Everyone shouted out together.

_"Got no feel, I got no rhythm," _Chouji attempted the worm on the floor, next to Sakura's coffee table, and cause Kiba to trip over his feet and tumble down the the ground with a loud thump.

"_I just keep losing my beat," _Sakura, not wanting anyone to be left out of the fun, stole Kakashi's book and tugged him against his will into the dancing group.

_"I'm okay, I'm alright," _Kiba picked himself off the floor, waving his hands to signal he was fine, no injuries. Then everyone turned away, singing together. Except Tsunade, who gave him a quick whack to the head.

She later called it an accident.

_"Ain't gonna face no defeat!" _The ninjas from Konoha sang at the top of their lungs, clinking glasses of sake together in a toast.

_"I just gotta get out of this prison cell..." _Shino muttered under his breath, trying to open Sakura's front door_.  
_  
_"Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!" _Sasuke shouted, running out the door past Shino, while holding several tomatoes hoarded from Sakura's fridge.

"FREEDOM!" His voice echoed behind him as Neji and Shikamaru followed the Uchiha and Shino out the door, quietly shutting it behind them.

_"Find me somebody to love!"_ Sakura sang at the top of her lungs.

_"Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ The shinobi finished together, downing the remaining sake and alcohol.

"Where'd Sasuke and Neji go?" Tsunade said, glancing quickly around the room. Everyone paused, glancing around and low mutters spread around the room.

"And Shikamaru? And Shino? Where're they? This party barely got started!" Chouji said, glancing around the room.

"Well. If the person we're celebrating their return isn't here..." Kakashi hurried towards the door as the other ninja's glanced at one another and shrugged. A sudden (stumbling, drunken, insert-any-other-word-that-fits-in-this-description) rush to abandon the party left Sakura standing in the middle of the half-destroyed home. It was not a pretty sight, with the alcohol and sake glasses everywhere. Plus the broken vase Kiba smashed earlier.

"You're not going to leave me to clean this alone, are you?!" She shouted after them.

"Yup!"

"All yours."

"I've got stuff to do..."

"YOU TWERPS. THE PARTY'S AT NARUTO'S NEXT TIME."

And she ran after them with a bat in hand, ready to swing.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: I was having problems with the ending... Forgive me... -bats forehead with stick-

Review is missing you. Click 'Go', to make it happy, :)

Constructive critism would be really helpful for this, just please don't flame. That's my only request, plzthnks, ;D

(EGADH! A SPIDER. It was crawling the side of my monitor... -cries-)


End file.
